Reuniting
by Manny-Elaine
Summary: full summary inside. Sequel to Meeting Manny. COMPLETE! Rated M for mature conversations, scenes, themes, and brief language. sSorry for the OOC-ness! Songfic


**Disclaimer: I do not own Jonas LA and/or any of the characters! Or any songs used!**

**Summary: Now that Macy and I have been dating for a month, it's been going good. Dates, songs, and loving every minute of it. Unfortunately, there is something that could ruin everything. Someone and she used to be very important in my life. Too important to ignore. Too bad my inability to ignore people will be my downfall, and bring so many issues to my life.**

**Nick is bold print and Manny is italics:D both of them are bold/italics. Anyone else singing is underlined.**

**OK! I just remembered! In Meetin' Manny, the prequel to this, Kevin and Macy dated!:O I feel so unbelievably retarded! So, in this, we're just going to pretend that never happened, k? Thank you:D **

**Rated T for "mature" conversations;****) and scenes:O ****and language:O you know what, this is gonna be rated M-_-**

**AGES:  
Nick: 17  
Macy: 18  
Joe: 19  
Stella: 19  
Kevin: 20  
Manny: 16  
DZ: 18**

**Nick's POV! :D**

**Let's roll!**

**~!#$%^&*()-+**

I was about to go on stage after a short 15 minute intermission. I'm only going to sing one more song, and then the charity concert on the LA Green will be over.

The song I figured I'd sing last was Your Biggest Fan, the one I wrote for Macy. I had a guitarist play the acoustic in the background, and I planned that I'd have someone come up and sing it with me.

So, I'm walking onto the stage and the crowd is so unbelievably loud. I take the microphone off the stand.

"OK, here's kind of a new one that I hope you guys know already. It's called Your Biggest Fan, and I'd like someone to sing with me. Who would like to?" I said. More very loud applause. "Good. Will number 13 from the very first row right in front of the stage please come up to the stage? That was the seat picked before the show started."

The girl came up, and there were about a million more screams of how girls wished that they were her.

In my defense, it was dark and I couldn't see anything. All I saw was wild curly brown hair and bright but dull green/gray eyes. Plus pale skin and all black clothes. I handed her a microphone. She didn't smile or make any facial expression. Well when the music started, she smirked.

"You better recognize me when this is over." She whispered, not into the mic.

I started singing and she sang back up on some phrases of the first verse:

"**I never thought I would, did it  
Never thought I could  
I did it like that, did it like this  
Did it like everybody knows  
That we got something real, shorty  
I know what I feel  
So shout it like that  
Shout it like this  
Listen up, everybody knows  
But you, here it goes**__

Cause I never really noticed  
Took a while for me to see  
Playing back the moments  
Now I'm starting to believe  
That you could be at the show and know everyone  
But it's you who makes me sing  
And I know where we are and I know who I am  
Baby, I'm your biggest fan, oh"

She took over singing. We had been dancing around the stage while we sang. She seemed like a professional._**  
**_  
_"Every time you smile for me  
Takes me a while to bring myself back  
Cause you're all that  
And I just had to let you know  
I'm screaming out in the crowd for you  
I can't be too loud but I don't care  
I let 'em all stare  
I just want everyone to know  
The truth, it's only you"_

I gasped, hoping it wasn't into the mic.

It was HER.

_**"I never really noticed  
Took a while for me to see  
Playing back the moments  
Now I'm starting to believe  
That you could be at the show and know everyone  
But it's you who makes me sing  
And I know where we are and I know who I am  
Baby, I'm your biggest fan"  
**_

I rapped it as she started a beat, clapping her hands.

__**"You showed up and you looked so classy  
Made me think twice 'bout the way I was acting  
You were real from the start of it all  
Like a dream came to life, now I'm left in all  
Stars shine but your light is the brightest  
Love flies but your love is the highest  
You're so sweet that it drives me crazy  
A summer like no other, you're my LA. Baby"**

We wrapped our arm around the others. Both of our hands were holding the microphone. Sorry if this is confusing. I mean the arms that were wrapped were holding the mics. Yeah that makes sense. Right? I couldn't think straight. It was hot out; I had sweat on my forehead and blurry eyes.

We sang the last part. She sang the parts that Kiara, Big Man's daughter sang, but with way more power in her voice. Not just what Kiara sang, but different parts. Like she'd sing a word after I sang it. She vocalized a lot.

"_**I never really noticed  
Took a while for me to see  
Playing back the moments  
Now I'm starting to believe  
That you could be at the show and know everyone  
But it's you who makes me sing  
And I know where we are and I know who I am  
Baby, I'm your biggest fan, oh  
Baby, I'm your biggest fan, oh**_

That you could be at the show and know everyone  
But it's you who makes me sing  
And I know where we are and I know who I am  
Baby, I'm your biggest fan"

"Thank you, good night!" I yelled. Me and, uhm, the girl ran off stage to where Joe, Kevin, Stella and Macy were waiting.

Before I even saw them, I stopped her and hugged her. She hugged back.

"Oh my god I thought I'd never see you again!" she gushed.

"Me, too! Oh wow, what are you doing here?" I asked, smiling. We separated to arm's length, still holding each other, in a way. By the arms anyway.

"I'm here working on a few songs for my new CD! It's called Forgotten."

"Sounds cheerful."

"Most of the songs are, other than a few that are unfortunately very depressing. But anyway, was that really a random seat you picked?"

"Yeah it was! Wow that was some dumb luck."

Someone cleared their throat. I looked.

Macy.

Before she could say something, Stella yelled, "MANNY!" and came running. She didn't even stop before crushing her in a death hug.

"STELLA!" you can't separate two best friends without expecting a huge hug upon reuniting. Manny went around hugging Joe and Kevin as well. There was an awkward hug between her and Macy. I saw the jealousy in her eyes, so I pulled her into me, with my arm over her shoulder.

"Hey, Mace." I said, grinning.

"Hey Nick." She giggled. I kissed her forehead.

"Aw, you guys finally got together?" Manny smiled.

"Finally?" I asked, with an awkward laugh, feeling something inside kind of… fall. I don't know; it was weird.

"Yeah. I've always thought that you guys were cute together. Even when we were…"

Her shoulders slumped as she stopped herself and looked at me. Staring back, I knew what she was going to say. "-when we were… uhm, just getting to know each other. When I first met all you guys."

She was going to say, "When we were dating." No one knows about that, not Joe, Kevin, Stella, Macy, DZ, no one. I kinda felt bad keeping it a secret. But it was for the better. Things would have been awkward.

When school ended, Manny and I swore to forget it ever happened. But now I remember. Well I sometimes think about it. About how much I loved her. I loved her more than anything.

Even Macy. If I loved her now while I was going out with Macy, I'd probably leave her for Manny. That's a terrible thing to say, I know, but it's true.

"That is NOT what you were going to say." Joe pointed out.

"Yes it was."

"Was not."

"Was too."

"Liar."

"I do not lie." Manny looked at me like, "Should we tell them?"

I shrugged. She did, too, and then raised her eyebrows.

"So, uh, Manny." Stella said. Thank you, Blondie. "How are you getting home?"

"Oh I took a taxi here. I'll take one home."

"We'll bring you home." Kevin offered.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Positive." I assured.

"Thanks, guys."

On the ride to the hotel she was staying in, which was an hour away, we all just chilled and talked.

It got quiet, and Macy said, "I kinda wanna know what Manny was going to say."

"No you don't." both me and Manny spoke at once. We looked at each other.

"Well then." Macy folded her arms. It was awkward. I was in between Macy and Manny, with Stella, Kevin and Joe staring me down.

I sighed.

"Last year, during school and summer vacation, Manny and I- we were- I guess…"

"We kind of… went out." She finished for me. "But only for like a couple weeks."

"Maybe three."

"Five tops."

"Possibly six."

"No more than two months."

"Or eight."

"From April of last year to June of this year."

"A year and one month." I smiled at her.

"Yeah." she smiled back at me.

"Aww!" was Stella's response, with her hands in two fists under her chin. "I knew there was something good about your guys' friendship. It was love! You two are perfect for each other!"

Manny leaned over and said to Macy, who was sinking back into her seat, "Macy, I don't like Nick. I haven't since we broke up."

Macy smiled. "Thanks."

She nodded.

"Why did we break up?" I asked. She just stared at me.

"If only I knew." Manny spoke coldly and I remembered. We put aside the awkwardness.

We dropped her off at her hotel, with a promise to hang out this summer. I hoped that promise was kept.

It was. Kept, I mean. We hung out the next week at our mansion. The six of together, it felt good. Laughing and joking, talking seriously for a moment then bursting out cracking up.

It was also slightly awkward, because I was sitting in between Manny and Macy.

Everyone was silent, as we heard Manny say quietly to Stella, "Tell me about her."

Stella mumbled to Manny, as she counted something on her fingers, "Well she's stuck-up for one, she thinks she's this gorgeous super model, and thinks she's some amazingly talented actress. And that she's J-"

"Stella?"

"Hmm?"

"They're listening."

Stella blushed bright red. Joe laughed.

"Somebody's jealous of Vanessa!"

"Vanessa is…?" Manny asked me.

"The girl Stella was talking about." I whispered, leaning down closer to her. I looked at her, stupidly, and grinned even more stupidly. She smiled and looked away as Macy grabbed my other hand.

"I am not jealous of that… that… girl." Stella said.

"Yeah that's what you want to call her." Macy sarcastically pointed out. We looked at her. She was never sarcastic. Manny was the sarcastic one of the six of us. Not her. Why was she suddenly like that? There was a reason that I was going to find.

That night, I was lying in bed, when the reason for Macy's sudden sarcasm hit me.

She was jealous. Just like Stella is with Vanessa. Macy is jealous of Manny, because we went out for thirteen months and I was in love with her. I'm not in love with Macy. It's definitely jealousy. I felt kind of bad. I fell asleep with these thoughts.

Over the next few days everything was normal. I had an interview with Helen DeGenerous. But one day, even though I was half asleep, Macy kind of, clung to me like Velcro. It was strange.

"What's wrong?" I asked after kissing her good morning. I didn't kiss her lips though. Just her forehead. She smiled very fake.

"Oh, nothing, just making sure you slept well." She said sweetly. Too sweetly. Something was up. I fully intended on finding out.

"OK, something is going on and I wanna know." I declared sternly.

Stella rolled her eyes and sighed, the frustration obvious in her voice. "Macy does not like Manny! She doesn't want you to be friends with her! Ugh! Now, really, Mace. How hard was that?"

"Not hard at all, for you, anyway." Macy turned red, not from embarrassment. She was furious. "Thank you very much. You can be sure that that is the last time I tell you something. I'll call my gay brother before I tell you a secret."

"One of your brothers is gay?" I asked.

"You didn't know that?"

"You never talk about them."

"I bet you know all of Manny's siblings' names."

"Uhm?"

"Do you?"

I didn't like where this was going.

"Well, I mean- I don't- I kinda…"

"And there was that night you guys stayed out together and you blushed really badly when you're mom questioned what you did, which we all know you were lying about."

"Whoa! Whoa! No we did not…" I shouted, feeling very awkward, "…do anything. In anyway. At all. Never. And we never will."

"How do I know you're telling the truth?"

At that moment, I felt every set of eyes go to her as she said that. I couldn't even contemplate what she was saying.

I thought that I heard a door open and then close, but I paid no attention to it as I said, "You honestly believe that me and Manny slept together?"

"Whoa!" I looked and saw Manny and DZ, a friend who came with the house. He was pretty much drooling over her. Literally. "What?"

"What are you doing here?" Macy asked.

"I invited her to hang out today." Stella confessed. "I told you last night."

"No you didn't."

"I thought I did."

"Wait. You guys think that- that Nick and I-…" she looked at me. "Uhm, no offense, but ewww! We've been broken up for almost three months! I would never- again, no offense- ever… do _that_ with him!"

"I feel loved." I said, sarcastically.

"No, you're not, in a way. Macy," Manny turned to her. "is that why you were upset when I first saw you guys at the concert? Because you thought that we did something?"

"Well not at first. Not until- Wait why am I telling you this? –I hate you!"

She turned on her heal and stormed away to her guest house.

"What just happened?" Joe asked.

"I'm confused." DZ said.

"I'd like to ask the same thing. And so am I." Manny added walking over to us. I noticed she kept her distance away from me.

"You didn't, right?" Kevin said.

"No." her voice was totally serious.

"Did you, you know think about it?" Stella wanted to know.

More awkwardness when me and we looked in each other eyes. She scratched her nose with her middle finger and turned her head away. That was her trademark, when she'd scratch and look away. I loved it when she did that.

"We talked about it, we almost did, but decided not to."

"What couple doesn't?" she added.

"Yeah, it's only normal."

"Have you and Macy?" Stella asked again.

I was silent.

"Of course we have." Manny gave an, "Ugh," with a roll of her green eyes.

"You are the worst liar in the world."

"You can't just let me seem not pathetic?"

"No I can't because you are pathetic. Very."

"I am not!"

"Yes you are!"

"Hey, you must be just as pathetic because we dated for so long!"

"That's because I liked you. No, correction, after the April dance, you practically begged me to go out with you."

"There was no begging involved."

"Do we really have to go through what happened?"

-FLASHBACK!-

It was 11:11. Stella and Joe went upstairs to make out while Macy went home. Kevin brought her home, I think. Me, Frankie, and Manny just wished.

"Yo, Frankie," Manny said, holding the half asleep boy in her lap, "What did you wish for?"

"I wished for more ice cream."

Manny laughed and hugged him. "You're so cute, Frankie."

"Thanks."

I chuckled and ruffled his hair. Manny fixed it.

"So..." I said. She looked at me still running her fingers through Frankie's hair.

"Hmm?"

"Are we still just friends?"

She nodded. But she gently pecked my lips while adding, "With benefits, of course."

"Cool."

"Cool."

"So, wanna make out?"

She smacked me, and smiled. "No, I do not."

"Are you sure?" I put my arm around her. She snuggled into my side.

"I'm absolutely sure."

"Positive?" I leaned down slightly. She moved up a bit.

"Completely."

We kissed anyway. After a few seconds, she pushed me away and asked where Frankie's room was. I showed her. She carried him in and put him down on his bed. She pulled his blankets up over him, gave him his stuffed bear, and kissed his forehead as a good night.

Her older brother came to pick her up, but before she left, I grabbed her arm and pulled her towards me gently.

"Yeah?" she said.

"You look beautiful."

"Imma mess though."

"No you're not. You're beautiful."

I kissed her goodbye, and she left.

-END FLASHBACK!-

She went on, "I turned you down so bad."

"This is amusing." Stella whispered to Kevin.

"Tell me about it."

Meanwhile, Joe was playing with forks. Yes, I know. Forks.

Anyway.

"I believe it was you who said with benefits."

"You're the one who asked if I wanted to make out!"

"Oh, it's not like you didn't want to."

"I didn't want to go for a walk that night!"

"So why did you?"

"My dad was yelling at me and I had to get out of the house! I saw the opportunity and took it!"

"Uh-huh. Sure."

"Don't make me slap you, boy."

Stella laughed. "I think it's time for some separation."

"Oh, we did." Manny answered, glaring at me. "And I'm glad, too."

"I couldn't be happier."

"If you're so freaking happy, why did Macy storm out of here upset, with you?"

I had totally forgotten about Macy! I felt so bad after that!

"Oh, god." I put my hands over my eyes, and then pointed at her. "This is your fault."

"It's my fault she's upset? That's yours!"

"How?"

"YOU'RE FIGHTING WITH ME INSTEAD OF HELPING HER!"

Wow she was loud. She had power in her voice even when she wasn't singing. That was one of things I love- loved about her.

"Alright, I'll go help her."

"Good." Manny looked at Stella. "Are we still gonna hang out or did I make everything really awkward?"

"No, we'll go to the mall still. Kevin, you wanna come?"

"Sure. Joe?"

"What?" Joe finished playing with his forks. He ran out of metal ones and had to use plastic. He made a house. Oh the sophistication.

"Do you want to go the mall with me, Manny and Kevin?"

"Uh, sure."

So with that, they all left, and I went to talk to Macy.

"Macy?" I yelled at the front door. No answer. "Mace? Comon, Macy. I wanna talk to you."

"GO AWAY!"

"No, I'm not leaving."

"Well I am!"

"What?"

I was honestly confused beyond belief. "What do you mean leaving?"

She through open the front door. "Nick, we're through." Then she slammed it.

I was stunned. As in, like, statue frozen to the ground. I had no clue what just happened. But for some reason, I wasn't as upset as I thought I would be.

"Macy, why? What did I do wrong?" I silently added, "This time?" lately she was always getting mad at me for something. I don't really even know what.

"You're getting too close to Manny again." I heard her say quietly, but loud enough for me to hear.

"What does that mean?"

"I know you and I know her. You guys are going to fall back in love."

"What? Are you kidding? That's not going to happen."

"How do I know?" she sounded like she was crying.

OK, just so you know, I have three voices in my head: the one that says take on anything with a brave face, the one that wants to chicken out, and the one that takes on anything, then yells RUN LIKE HECK, and hides.

And right now, the third voice was shouting pretty loud when I said, "Because I love you."

I mentally slapped myself so hard.

She opened the door again.

"You do?"

That voice was even louder when I took her hands and said, "Since the beginning of summer."

That's when I killed myself in my mind. Is that a form of suicide? I don't know. I hoped it was.

Macy and I haven't ever kissed, for real. So, I did. Kiss her, that is. Now, all three voices were screaming, "MAYDAY! MAYDAY! MISTAKE! WRONG! RUN!"

I stupidly didn't listen.

When I pulled away from Macy, she smiled and said, "I love you, too."

I was so very afraid she was going to say that.

She went on, "Why don't we go out? I'll go get ready."

"OK, I'll be in the house."

As soon as she went in, I high-tailed it into the house and ran up the stairs into my room. I pulled out my phone and called Stella.

"Hello?"

"Manny?" I made a confused face even though I was alone.

"Yeah. I'm holding Stella's phone."

"Where is she?"

"I'm not really sure. Someone wanted to interview her because she's doing the clothing for Forever April. Why; what's wrong?"

"I just really need to talk to her."

"Well I'm here."

"Can you keep a secret?" I am so stupid.

"Duh I can."

I told her what happened.

"You love her?" she sounded happy.

"That's the problem."

Her voice got deathly. "Why."

"I… don't."

Manny started swearing at me really loudly. Not in English though, in Italian. When we went out, she taught me some and when she'd get frustrated, she'd swear in Italian so I picked it up.

"Watch your language!" I yelled.

"Don't tell me what to do! Anyway, God you get yourself into so much trouble! I don't see how Joe and Kevin haven't put you in a bubble room so you stop getting into these messes!"

I stupidly went on to say, "This is just like old times."

"What?"

"Me getting into some kind of trouble and you getting me out of it. This always happened."

"I guess it did." I heard the smile in her voice.

"I-…"

"Nick!" Macy yelled.

"Coming!" I yelled, and then said into the phone, "I gotta go; I'm taking Macy out. I'll talk to you later and tell Stella what happened."

"Alright bye." I hung up.

When I opened my door, Macy was there, smiling. "Who was that?"

"Oh, uh, my Mom called." I am such a jerk.

"Oh. Well, let's go!"

She basically told me where to go. I didn't have a good time at all. We went to the mall, and I carried whatever she bought. Fun.

The whole time Manny and Stella both texted me yelling at me. Finally, I went into the men's room and called Manny.

"What?" she shouted.

"Stop yelling at me! Oh, my God, I know I made a mistake!" I shouted right back. "Stop telling me what I already know!"

"Well, maybe I would if you hadn't have gotten so dumb since the last time I saw you!"

"I haven't gotten dumb! I was in trouble and said something I shouldn't have!"

"AKA, what kills most dumb people!"

"Oh, who asked you?"

"No one but that's never stopped me before!"

"Oh, I know! You ran your mouth so much I thought you'd win the Daytona 500!"

"Well, that wouldn't have been so! You know why?"

"Why?"

"You were so busy trying to make out with me to even stop and talk! Maybe if you wanted to talk a little more, we wouldn't have broken up!"

I didn't answer for a few moments.

"So you're saying you regret breaking up?" I said almost silently.

"Are you?"

"I asked first."

"I don't care."

I sighed.

"Well, I mean, sure, I guess for a while I did. You know, we had… something real. And I was stupid."

"We did, didn't we?"

"Yeah."

"So, maybe it was a mistake."

"I think it was."

"We can't try again."

"No."

"Would you, want to?"

"I want to- make things right."

"So make it right."

"How?"

"I don't know. All I know is that- you have a lot of thinking to do."

_**POV SWITCH: MANNY'S POV**_

After I said that, I hung up.

"What was that all about?" Kevin asked.

"Oh, you know. Had to yell at Nick because he's a retard."

"What did he do?" Joe said.

I wanted to tell him everything and just pour out how I really feel, but I couldn't. I just said instead, "He's just… being Nick."

"How?"

"Breaking hearts, telling lies, and then wrapping it all up in some song."

"Who did he lie to?" Kevin said.

"Whose heart did he break?" Stella asked.

Macy and mine!

"I can't really say."

In other words, I'll tell Stella later and let Nick give the story to Kevin and Joe.

"Somebody has a secret…" Kevin taunted.

"I do not."

"Yes you do!" Joe yelled.

"What could it possibly be?"

"I think you still like Nick." Stella said.

"I DON'T- I mean, that's stupid; you know I don't."

"Liar." Kevin coughed. I sighed, annoyed.

"Whatever. I don't even think about all the times we'd drive around and sing to any song we knew on the radio. Or the time," I laughed, "we got pulled over by the police because our music was too loud and it was disturbing some residents." I leaned back in the chair I was sitting in staring up at the roof of the mall. "Gosh we had some fun times. Wow I never really noticed how… we were so comfortable being ourselves together."

"Look at you; blushing and smiling and all!" Kevin yelled real loudly.

Then, I heard, "LOOK: MANNY-ELAINE!"

I swore to myself, and pulled up a hood over my head, trying to disappear into my chair. A whole bunch of paparazzi swarmed around us. They all asked me questions:

"Do you miss Nick?"

"Do you still have contact with him?"

"Is he cheating on Macy with you?"

"NO, YES, AND NO! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!" I shouted, trying to stop them from pulling my hood off. I looked like a mess.

"OR!" Stella screamed, "You all could shut up and ask questions one at a time and she'll be happy to answer!"

"I don't remember saying that!" I yelled over the noise.

They did all settle down, and I pointed at each one.

"When your new CD comes out, how many songs will be based off Nick?"

"Uhm, I don't know; I haven't finished writing the songs!"

"It was leaked that you and Nick were going to record a duet a few months ago, but it was never released. Is that true?"

"Yes that's true. He never wrote a song and I forgot."

"Do you want to record that duet?"

"Well, sure; that'd be an awesome opportunity."

"So you're saying that despite the break-up, you still respect and care for him?"

"I guess so, I mean, he's still my friend."

"Even after he said this?"

"Said what?"

They played a recording of Helen on F News Channel. She said, "So, is Macy your first love?"

He must have been interviewed while he was in LA.

"Uhm, we-well-"

"Sounds like Nick had a love before his current girlfriend?"

"Had is the keyword there. Uhm, yeah I guess you could say that. M-Manny-Elaine. The singer. We, uh, had something for a while."

"You loved her?"

Nick laughed. "Who wouldn't? She was amazing. No, she IS amazing." I smiled to myself.

"Watch it, Nick," I heard Helen laugh. "I don't think you'd want Macy to hear that."

"Oh, she knows. Now, anyway."

"That you were in love before?"

Silence.

"I wasn't in love with her. I loved her like a sister, and liked her as more. That's over and done with. Totally forgotten. She's no one anymore. Just another face in Hollywood who had potential to make it big."

They stopped the recording and everything was silent. I desperately tried to hold back tears. My eyes hurt doing so. I looked at Stella, who put her arm around me and the two of us walked away. I heard Joe and Kevin yelling at them for playing that tape. Those guys are like the kind of brothers I've always wanted; the kind that cared about me.

"Comon, Manny." Stella said, comfortingly. "Don't you cry until we get to the car."

We walked to the car, with the guys following. Kevin drove, Joe was in the passenger seat. Stella held me like I was her baby sister in the back.

"I can't believe he actually said that." I muttered, silent tears falling.

"He wasn't thinking." Kevin tried to help. "He loved you. No, he loves you."

"No, he doesn't. He- he loves Macy."

"He doesn't." Joe added.

"Yeah," Stella put in. "he only said that. He didn't want to lose her."

"He didn't want to lose me either. But he did. And if Macy is smart, she'll leave him while she can. He's only going to hurt her."

"Manny, how bad was… whatever he did to you?"

"He… I mean, it's not like I thought we were going to be together forever; I knew we weren't. But, we… we had a fairytale kind of thing, you know? Aside from all the heartbreak. But, I always thought that… we were in love and he'd never leave me unless he had a reason."

"Did he?"

"None."

"That's terrible."

"I know. It's even worse because that day, He-I had just thought about how beautiful the day was. I remember it all. I remember waiting for him to come downstairs and Sandy saying, 'Gosh, you sure are gorgeous.' And I said, 'No, I'm not.' She said, 'Yes, you are. You're the most beautiful girl to ever step foot into this house.' And then I said, 'I'm not though, I'm really not.' Then she said, 'Is that so? Then how come Nick's so in love with you?' Right after she said that he was downstairs, shushing her and blushing like a tomato. He smiled and I smiled back."

I saw Stella smile out of the corner of my eyes as I went on, "He was all embarrassed. Sandy went on talking about how if we ever got married our kids would be drop dead beautiful. The way he looked at me at that moment."

I closed my eyes and smiled. "It was like… he was considering it. I half expected him to… propose right then and there." I put my hand to my mouth as I cried quietly. "God, I loved him."

"Shh, it's ok, baby girl." Stella held me tighter. We were in the driveway now, just sitting. "I know you did. We all know you did. He just… was too immature to realize it."

"I do wonder what your kids would have looked like." Kevin said. I laughed.

"At that moment, I did, too. So did he. He said so when we went up to the bedroom. He said to me, 'If only we really could see what our kids would look like.' And I said, 'I'd like to know too.' Then he got all serious and said, 'But it's not going to happen.'

"I remember being so confused. 'Well why couldn't it?' I asked. 'I mean, wait a few years, give or take. Maybe they'd be as beautiful as your mom thinks.' But, he said, 'It's not going to happen.' He kinda stuttered out a whole bunch of words. I kissed him and told him he could tell me anything. He kissed me, but something was… different.

"He looked at me so sad. 'Anything?' 'Anything.'" I was crying again. "Then he said, 'Well, I'm telling you this: I'm breaking up with you.'

"I was so devastated. I asked why and he said, 'I'm leaving for LA tomorrow and I just… have to.' There was no real reason. I asked again and again and again. All he said was that."

"That's it?" Stella asked.

"No. After I asked again, he said, 'I think it's time for you to go. I'm sorry.' I don't remember what happened after that. I think I threw the necklace he gave me on the ground and walked out of the house. I said goodbye to Sandy though. I didn't want to hurt her and tell her what happened."

Joe got out of the car when a second car pulled up in the drive way. It was Nick and Macy. I curled up into a ball and stayed in my best friend's arms. Stella rolled down a window slightly to hear what he was saying.

"…not believe what you said on Helen!" Joe was screaming at him.

"Joe, calm down!" Macy yelled.

"You, shut up!" she gasped. Wimp.

"Macy, go in the house and wait for me." Nick said.

She did, taking all the bags she'd made him carry.

"What is the matter with you?" Joe asked.

"I don't know what you're saying."

"Do you have any idea how much Manny loved you? And you broke her heart with no reason?"

"Of course I had a reason!"

"Oh yeah? What?"

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair like he did when he was upset or trying to figure something out.

"I hurt her, because I loved her."

_**POV SWITCH: NICK'S POV:**_

"What?" Kevin, who had joined them, said. "I don't get it."

I sighed again. "I-I knew we had bought this place and me and Manny, we made a lot of plans for the future. I mean, I know we weren't going to be together forever, but you know, I mean-…" I stopped.

They brought me inside and made me finish what I was saying. I asked where Stella and Manny were.

"The guest house." Joe crossed his arms and went on, "Now finish!"

"OK, OK. I guess… we were ready to take some big steps, and I knew we were moving and she didn't know. I guess, I figured if she hadn't really known how I really felt and, and how ready I was if she was, then I'd be able to break up with her gently."

"GENTLY?" Kevin screamed, practically at the top of his lungs, as he stood up. "THERE'S NO WAY TO BREAK UP WITH SOMEONE GENTLY!"

I stood up too, but didn't scream that loud. I did yell though.

"Well I wasn't thinking!"

"Obviously!"

"Do you know how hard it is to break up with the girl you were madly in love with? Do you know how much it hurt me to say that to her? Do you think I didn't know that I was hurting her? I didn't want for something to happen while we were here and ruin everything that she and I had!"

"Something did ruin everything!"

"What? Her coming back? Me stupidly becoming friends with her again?"

"You getting together with Macy was that something!" Kevin walked away and out of the house with a slam of the door. Joe was silent.

I was in shock that he said that. I sat down so I didn't fall over.

"Going out with Macy… is a mistake?" I asked.

"It's not as much of a mistake," I turned and saw Stella in the doorway, "as much as you had something and replaced it. And unfortunately for you, Manny is way too good for you. I can't believe you."

I didn't say anything, and put my head in my hands. I mumbled, "Stella, what do I do?"

"Exactly what Manny told you to do. Make it right."

"I don't want to hurt anyone."

"Someone is going to get heartbroken out of this. Maybe it'll be you. Maybe Manny. Maybe Macy. But Macy will bounce back. She's strong like that. Manny, she hasn't- she isn't- she wasn't on rebound as fast as you were."

"What does that mean?"

"You got together with Macy only a month after you guys broke up. Not even a month. She's been single since."

"Well, what does make it right mean? I can set her up with… with DZ or something."

Stella punched my arm really hard. "Are you kidding? That's like… like… mixing jelly and fluff! It just doesn't work! Ok, ok I have an example. You've always loved peanut butter and fluff, right?"

"Yeah, but I don't see-…"

"Shut up and listen. Imagine you have peanut butter, fluff, jelly, and that old yucky fluff that's been crusted over. Which two would you chose to make a sandwich?"

"Uhm, peanut butter and fluff..."

"Exactly! Not jelly and fluff or peanut butter and that yucky fluff! Now, imagine this: you are the peanut butter, Manny is fluff, DZ is Jelly and Macy is the yucky fluff."

I blinked. "How is comparing us to… sandwich toppings going to help anything?"

"UGH! You and Manny go together like peanut butter and fluff, UNDERSTAND NOW?"

"OK, I get that, but what's with the jelly and old fluff and DZ?"

"OMG! Lemme put this so even you can understand." She stood up. "You plus Macy equals bad! Manny plus DZ equals worse! You plus Manny equals everything is right in the world!"

"But what about Macy?"

"Macy plus DZ equals could work."

"Nick plus problems equals too many."

"No, Nick plus problems plus hit song plus concert plus singing it for Manny equals good."

"OK, enough with the addition." I had a headache. "I'm not going to sing a song for Manny at a concert. But I will do something I promised her a long time ago."

"What?" she sighed.

"Write a duet with Manny-Elaine and JONAS."

"Why can't you just get with her?" I stood up.

"First, it's too early in the story, and second, I didn't say I didn't like Macy. I said I didn't love her." She went to say something but stopped me. "But I didn't say that I loved Manny. I didn't say I didn't either. So, please keep your loud blonde mouth shut for a while. This conversation never happened."

When I walked out, is when I realized Joe was right there the whole time. I heard him say, "I'm confused."

I also heard Stella yell, hit him with something and storm away.

Whatever.

((A/N Sorry for interrupting, please read this. I know this is a little dramatic and soon in the story, but that's why I broke the fourth wall and said, 'First, it's too early in the story.' Please forget that Macy and Kevin dated in the prequel to this, Meeting Manny. Thank you =) Oh, and I also realized that this is a year after the season finale of JONAS, because at that end of the year, they were going on a world tour for the summer, not to vacation in LA. I feel smart:D))

_**POV SWITCH: STELLA'S POV:**_

I invited Manny to sleep over that night. Macy wasn't too happy about that, so she decided to call her cousin who lived out here and stay there for the night.

Too bad they were in New York for the week, so she was stuck with us. Haha!

It was all awkward. Me and Manny were sitting on my bed, and Macy was on her bed. I wanted them to talk, but I don't think it was going to happen.

I kept nudging Manny and looking at Macy. Manny would elbow me back and shake her head no. This kept up, until she sighed and said, "Macy, why do you hate me so much? We used to be like best friends."

Macy turned and scowled a death glare.

"Because you probably think because you're so gorgeous and smart and talented, Nick is going to fall madly in love with you again. Well it's not going to happen. Nick loves me, and he told me. And I love him."

Manny looked at me. I understood. She was thinking about how he said that he didn't really love her. God, I hate him right now.

"You're right." Manny said through her teeth. "He loves you so much."

I groaned at how much sarcasm was in that sentence.

"He does." Macy sat up taller, like she was so much better than us because she was dating him. From what Manny's told me, he really is the most the most sensitive guy in the world.

See, apparently, Manny has problems with her father, so she ran out of the house one time at like 10:30 at night. She said that when Nick called her, she told him what happened and he came and found her. They stayed there for a few hours until he told her to go back home. I guess he talked about it with her. He walked her home, and then went to his house.

Also, she said that he planned really romantic picnics for them. Candles, music, everything.

"You know what, Macy?" Manny said. I hoped that she would start yelling at her to get off her ego trip. But instead she muttered calmly: "Nick's a great guy, and you're lucky to have him as a boyfriend. H-He treated me really well, and I hope he treats you just as good."

The look on Macy's face was like, "Holy crap what was that?" That's what I was thinking, too.

"Are- are you seriously saying that?" Macy asked.

"Why would I say something I don't mean?" I rolled my eyes. She was referring to Nick's "I love you," to Macy. Manny should be an actress. She really should. I mean, she's a great liar.

"Oh. Well, thanks."

"No problem. Just remember one thing."

"What?"

"I want you to remember next time he tells you he loves you, he said it to me too. Now look where we are."

Macy's face totally fell. I tried my hardest not to burst out laughing. I bit my pointer finger so I didn't. Manny smiled and tilted her head to the side.

I said, "Hey, Manny, come with me to the house for a minute?"

"Sure."

The two of us walked out of the guest house, and then proceeded to burst out laughing. But when we got into the big house, we stopped.

"You hear that?" she asked.

"I do."

"It sounds like music."

"Well, duh!"

We listened and it was a keyboard. Nick's voice rang out.

"**Broken hearts and last goodbyes  
Restless nights but lullabies  
Helps to make this pain go away  
I realize I let you down  
told you that I'd be around  
Buildin' up the strength just to say"**

We followed it to the big recording room. Nick looked upset as he stopped singing and playing keyboard to write something down.

"**I'm sorry  
for breakin' all the promises that I wasn't around to keep  
It's all me  
this time is the last time I will ever beg you to stay  
But you're already on your way"**

"Manny," I whispered, "he's going to ask you to stay!"

"Shush and listen, Stella!"

**"Filled with sorrow, filled with pain  
Knowing that I am to blame  
For leavin' your heart out in the rain  
And I know your gonna walk away  
Leave me with the price to pay  
Before you go I wanted to say  
Yeah"**

His voice was cracking so badly; I couldn't believe how hurt he was.

He stopped and put his head in his hands again. Then took out his phone, dialed a number, and put it to his ear.

Manny silently gasped and pulled her phone out of her pocket. A picture of Nick flashed on the screen and said, "Incoming Call: Nick." She looked at me and mouthed, "What do I do?"

"Let it go to voicemail!" I mouthed back. She nodded.

"Manny," Nick said into his phone, after "Missed Call," showed up on her screen, "I need to talk to you. You probably purposely ignored this call. But, I need to ask you something that might make it a little bit better between us. I'm going to ask the guys about it, too, because it involves them. I guess what I really want to say is- I'm sorry, for everything I've ever done to you. I'm sorry for those stupid little fights we used to have while we were together. And I'm sorry for hurting you. I didn't mean to, I really didn't. I just- it was-… I mean, breaking up with you was the hardest thing I've ever had to do." He looked at his phone. "And I think it just beeped which means it's going to stop recording. Call me back."

He hung up.

"What was that?" a sleepy Kevin came down the stairs.

"You heard that?"

"Every word of it. What do you want to ask us?"

"Well, would you mind if I recorded a duet with Manny? Just me and her?"

"Nah, we don't mind. Joe won't either. He thinks you guys are perfect for each other."

Nick was quiet, and then answered, "We are."

"What?"

"We're so different that we balance each other out. But we weren't totally from different worlds. I mean, perfect is _the_ word for us. We were perfectly imperfect."

"If you know that, why are you still with Macy?"

"I don't want to hurt her."

I walked in and said, "You're only going to hurt her more if you keep lying to her."

"Why do you keep appearing out of nowhere?" Nick asked. "And how much did you hear?"

"Because I'm awesome like that, and everything from the beginning of the song. So did Manny!"

I tried to pull her out from behind the door but she struggled and tried to get me away.

"No, Stella!" she whispered sharply. "Let go!"

Finally, I pulled her hard enough and she kinda flew forward and to the ground. She landed on her knees. Faster than I could offer a hand to help her stand up, Nick was on one knee in front of her, holding her by the shoulders.

"Are you OK?" he asked quietly.

She looked up into his eyes, and said kinda breathy, "I'm fine."

They seemed to kind of forget Kevin and I were in the room, because the way they looked at each other was… just wow.

Nick laughed. "Do you remember that time we were so tired and you said, 'Rawr!' and I said, 'What the heck does that mean?' and you said, 'It means I love you in dinosaur.'?"

She giggled. "I remember that. You used to say it to me all the time after that, even in front of people because they didn't get it."

"We… really had some good times, huh?" she put her hands on his chest, and he wrapped his arms around her.

"We did."

"I miss those times."

"So do I."

"Manny, I don't want you to leave."

Kevin had been smiling at them. I went to stand next to him. We knuckled tapped or whatever you call that.

But Manny's face fell.

"You're asking me to… stay?"

He didn't say anything.

"You should be asking Macy that when I tell her what you're pulling right now." She pushed him away, standing up in the process. Nick fell backwards.

"OH MY GOD, I HATE BOTH OF YOU!" I screamed and ran after Manny, calling her name over and over. Finally I got a hold of her and said, "You can't tell Macy about this!"

"Why shouldn't I!"

"Because! She is a blogger!"

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"She'll trash you on her blog! And her video blog! She'll write lies about you so no one will buy your new CD and turn you into a teenage has-been! She…" I looked around, praying to God that Macy wasn't here, "She's a video girl, OK? Half of the reason she's dating Nick is for more publicity! She wants to be famous."

"I knew there was a reason she was acting like a bi-…"

"Hey! PG language here!"

"Sorry. Ugh, I hate those types of girls!"

"So do I, but Macy is my friend, and I just need you to not tell her about this, OK? Nick still loves you even if he has a weird way of showing it. If he wasn't such a nice person, he'd be breaking up with Macy and begging you to forgive him."

"This is all my fault. I should have stayed out of his life after the break up. I shouldn't go to back to New Jersey and move out here permanently so I won't have to see him in school. I should just leave right now and never come back."

"No, you're not leaving."

"Why not?"

"Because you're my best friend and the whole band loves you! If you left everyone's lives, you'd probably kill Nick and devastate us. The only one that would be happy is Macy and she doesn't even matter anymore. You have no idea how important you are to us! We all love you so much. But no one loves you the way Nick loves you. And no one will EVER love you like he does! And if you don't' believe me, fine, but I'm telling the truth."

"She's right, you know." Joe stood next to me all of a sudden.

"She's never been more right about anything in her whole life." Kevin was on the other side of me out of nowhere.

"Yeah, she hasn't, and we've known her since I was 4." Joe added. I scowled at him.

"It would be easy to stay if… well, uhm…" she stopped talking and kind of looked down, like she was embarrassed.

"Comon, you can tell me." I smiled. "You're like my sister; you can tell me anything.

"It'd be easier, if I… didn't still, kinda… If I didn't still love him."

On accident, I punched the air above my head and yelled, "YES!"

_**POV SWITCH: NICK'S POV:**_

I'm so confused.

One part of me is saying, "Just get with Manny already." But another is saying, "Macy is the right one." But the last one is saying, "Just get the heck out of there while you can."

I couldn't concentrate, so I just went to bed. The next two weeks were really strange because Stella and Kevin kept insisting on Manny spending more time here. And the more time she was here, the less time Macy and I were home. I didn't get to ask Manny to sing the duet with me. Macy wouldn't let me.

Not only did the two of us get into more fights, so did Manny and I. For some reason, I could stay mad at Macy for a few days, but I couldn't with Manny. I always apologized to her for whatever I had said maybe two hours after everything that would happen happened.

A few days after Stella'd last had Manny over, Macy was sick with a really bad cold. Seeing that as an opportunity, Stella invited her over. I didn't talk to her and she didn't talk to me.

Until Stella said: "Why won't you admit you guys are still in love with each other?" to the both of us.

I looked at her. She looked back, and answered, "Because we're not."

I felt my heart break as I added, "Not at all."

"Not in the least bit."

"Prove it." Stella folded her arms.

"KISS!" Kevin screamed, pointing at us.

Manny blushed red, and calmly said, "No."

"Why?" Stella smirked. "Afraid old feelings will resurface and you won't be able to stop yourself from revealing a deep dark secret you've only told a few select people and-…"

"SHUT UP!" Manny stood up. "And then you wonder why people don't tell you anything anymore!"

"I'm doing this for your own good!"

"How is telling him that I still l-…" She stopped, but didn't close her mouth. NO way. She went on, "I- I- I mean- No, wait, Stella, you set me up!"

"Well, duh!" Stella folded her arms. "You weren't ever going to tell him so I made you. In a way."

Still shocked, I said, "You… still…"

"Shut up."

I stood up. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I only just figured it out that night you wrote that song."

"That wasn't a song. It was just…"

"What, a poem?"

"OK, it was a song but it wasn't any good."

"I liked it."

"It was about you."

"That's what Stella said."

"Would you?"

"What?"

"Stay. If I asked you to."

"Probably not."

I saw out of the corner of my eye Joe and Kevin get sad at the same time. Stella threw her head back.

I put my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me. "Why not?"

"Because I'd just be your… your love toy."

"No, no not at all."

"Nick, I've been lied to too many times to not worry about what could happen. I've liked guys who've said they like me back but, actually just wanted to hook up with me." she tried to push my arms away.

"But you know me well enough to know that I wouldn't do that."

"You wanted to."

I didn't say anything, but Kevin did.

"What?" he yelled.

I looked at him and still didn't reply. This time, Manny did get out of my grasp and turned away from me. I looked back at her.

"You're not innocent in this at all."

"I know. But you also broke up with me about two weeks later for an unknown reason."

"No!" I yelled. "No, are you kidding me right now? That's not how it was!"

"Then how was it, Nick! You left me hanging! I had no clue why you did that to me! I still don't know!"

"You wanna know why?"

"Well DUH!"

I took totally lost my marbles and grabbed her by the arms. I pulled her into me and kissed her really hard. I felt her put her hands on my neck.

"I broke up with you," I said quietly, "because I loved you. I-I knew that we were leaving for LA. I was worried that- that if I came here, and we were still together, then I did something to said something stupid that someone would hear and tell someone else and have it get around the whole country, and it would ruin everything we had. A-And I only dated Macy, not because I liked her because she'd make me forget about you." I put one of my hands on her face. "She didn't."

Manny looked down, but I lifted her head, kissed her again, and then added, "I love you."

Before Manny could say anything, Stella dropped to her knees, threw her hands up, and screamed, "YES!"

"Nick, I-I love you, too but this… feels wrong."

"Maybe its cause I'm here?" my face totally fell, and looked at where a sick Macy stood. Everyone turned to her.

"Macy-."

"Save it, Nick. It's over. My cousins are to New Jersey tomorrow morning. I'm going back with them. See ya."

"Macy!" Stella stopped her.

"What?"

"Are you OK?"

"Oh yeah dandy. I just found out that my boyfriend is still in love with his ex-girlfriend who's in love with him, too. I predicted this. Manny?"

"Yeah?" I held her in my arms tighter, like Macy was going to say something and make her leave my embrace.

"He didn't mean it when he said that he loves me. How do you know that he means it to you?"

"Because," I answered for her, "she was the reason I didn't mean it." I looked down at Manny and smiled. "I've loved her since I met her. I remember thinking when I met her, 'Wow. She's beautiful. What would it be like, to be in love with someone like her?'"

"Really?" she asked.

"Really."

"Well, I feel bad; when I first met you, I thought, 'What a jerk to call me an amateur. I'll get him.' But, then, that night when we took the walk, I thought, 'He's not such a bad guy after all. He's caring and sweet and nice and I think this could work out.'"

"By the end of that April dance, I was so in love."

She kissed me, and I kissed back. I didn't even notice Macy walk away. I didn't really care when she didn't show up for breakfast the next morning.

I was too busy holding Manny. She slept over with Stella again. She was already dressed, leaning on the counter. I wrapped my arms around her waist from behind and smiled.

"Good morning." I whispered.

"Comon, Nick, really?" Kevin said.

"What?"

"It's too early for all that mushy stuff."

"Yeah," Manny agreed. "Besides, I haven't even accepted your offer to stay with you yet."

"Yet, as in your going to accept it?"

No answer. My heart totally sunk into my stomach. I spun her around and she wouldn't look at me.

"M-Manny?" my voice cracked and I swallowed what I could. She still didn't say anything. "Why won't you answer?"

"I'm sorry." she got out of my grasp and walked away from all of us. I followed her outside. Even though it was about 9:30, no one was out. Everyone was already at work. It looked like it was going to rain, too. I saw Manny walking on a side walk. I walked on the other one, at the same pace was.

I smiled when I heard her singing,

"_It's like, he doesn't hear a word I say  
His mind is somewhere far away  
and I don't know how to get there  
It's like all he wants is to chill out"_

I sang, too.

"**(She's serious)  
**_He makes me wanna pull all my hair out  
_**(She's always in a rush and interrupted)**_  
Like he doesn't even care  
__**(**_**Like she doesn't even care)**_**  
You, me  
We're face to face  
But we don't see eye to eye**_  
_Like fire and rain_ **(Like fire and rain)**  
_You can drive me insane_ (**You can drive me insane)**  
_**But I can't stay mad at you for anything  
**__We're Venus and Mars_ **(Venus and Mars)**  
_We're like different stars_ (like different stars)  
_**You're the harmony to every song I sing  
And I wouldn't change a thing  
**_**She's always trying to save the day  
Just wanna let my music play  
She's all or nothing  
But my feeling's never change  
**_Why does he try to read my mind?__**  
**_**(I try to read her mind)  
**_It's not good to psychoanalyze __**  
**_**(She tries to pick a fight to get attention)  
**_**That's what all of my friends say"**_

We looked at each other and walked into a park. It did start to rain, but just a light drizzle.

"_**You, me  
We're face to face  
But we don't see eye to eye  
**__Like fire and rain_ (**Like fire and rain)  
**_You can drive me insane __**(**_**You can drive me insane)**  
_**But I can't stay mad at you for anything**__  
We're Venus and Mars_ **(Venus and Mars)**  
_We're like different stars_ **(like different stars)**  
_**but you're the harmony to every song I sing  
And I wouldn't change a thing"**_

I took a hold of her hand.

"**When I'm yes, she's no  
**_When I hold on, he just lets go  
__**We're perfectly imperfect  
But I wouldn't change a thing, no**__  
Like fire and rain__** (**_**Like fire and rain)**_**  
**__You can drive me insane_**(You can drive me insane)**_**  
But I can't stay mad at you for anything  
**__We're Venus and Mars__** (**_**Venus and Mars)  
**_We're like different stars_**(like different stars)**_**  
But you're the harmony to every song I sing  
And I wouldn't change a thing  
But I can't stay mad at you for anything"**_

We held both of each other's hands. Kinda corny, I know, but if you saw the way everything was perfect at that moment, you'd understand.

"_We're Venus and Mars_**(Venus and Mars)**_**  
**__we're like different stars__** (**_**like different stars)**_**  
but you're the harmony to every song I sing  
and I wouldn't change a  
wouldn't change a thing"**_

"Nick," she said, "I'm sorry; I really do love you. I just… I just can't."

"But how come?"

"I'm not going to risk heartbreak; the last one was too painful. I'm sorry."

"Don't you trust me?"

"With my life."

"So, why?"

"Can you please stop asking why? My answers not going to change."

"When, then?"

"I don't know."

I sighed sadly. "Alright. Just when you're ready, to try again, make sure you tell me right away."

She kissed me, agreeing to what I said.

So, over the next two weeks, it was pretty normal. Manny and I were still just friends. The five of us are going back to New Jersey tomorrow.

"I don't think I can leave this place." I said to her one day, sitting at the pool.

Manny had had her head rested on my shoulder, but she lifted it up and sat up straight.

"I'm actually not leaving…"

"What?" I looked at her.

"I'm staying… to record a few more songs for Forgotten for a month."

"That's… great." I slowly felt my heart shatter into about 4 billion pieces.

Neither of us said anything.

"It doesn't feel good, does it?" she asked.

"What does that mean?"

"Knowing someone you love is leaving, and not knowing how long they'll be back. That feeling that you just… got kicked when you're down. That sudden… oh my god this is really happening-stomach sinking feeling." she met my eyes, and swallowed. "It sucks, doesn't it?"

I gasped out loud when I understood what she was talking about. "Oh my god. Manny, I-I didn't- I mean…"

"It's alright. I shouldn't have brought it up." she stood it up, and started to walk away. I followed her into the house.

"Wait!" I stopped her. "I have to tell you something, too."

"Well, tell me then."

I took her in my arms, and said, "I am going to miss you uncontrollably. And I'm so, so, so completely, totally sorry about what happened before I came here. I don't want that to effect what we have now."

"It won't."

"I'm really sorry."

"It's alright, really." She smiled up at me. I kissed her, and she kissed back. That night we just chilled out in my room, holding each other, watching TV. We started to have a deep make-out session, until she heard the next show come on. Because of the show, she gasped and sat up, her eyes becoming glued to the TV.

Degrassi was on Teennick.

I groaned, "Manny." I gave her name an extra syllable, like I was whining.

"Shush! This is the episode where Eli, Clare and Adam have to do Romeo and Juliet for their 11th grade English class! It's when they kiss! And when Eli FINALLY tells her about Julia, his dead ex-girlfriend which is why he ignores her after they kiss!"

I just stared at her. She turned and looked at me, all excited.

"I have no clue what you just said."

"Just watch it!"

"Fine." I sat up next to her. "I shall watch this stupid overdramatic show that's been on TV for far too long."

"You won't be saying that after you watch it."

"Yes I will."

So, I watched it with her. And I have to say, it wasn't that bad. We stayed in each other's arms, watching reruns of the show for most of the night. At about 1am, I realized she was about asleep, so I woke her up.

"Hey," I said, shaking her gently. "Manny, wake up."

"Hmm?" her always-stunning green eyes flickered open.

"You sleeping over?" she smiled and nodded, curling back up to me.

"Don't fall back to sleep just yet." I sat her up. "Lemme get you something to sleep in."

She had already been in sweat-shorts so she stayed in those, but I gave her a Linkin Park concert T-shirt to wear. I shut my eyes as she changed. She didn't have to for me, cause all I did was change into pajama pants and take off my shirt. I got back into bed.

I put my arm around her and pulled her close to me. She put her hands on my chest. I pulled my black comforter over us, and turned the TV and the lights off.

But she kept fidgeting, so I turned the light back on, and saw that she was wide awake.

"Ok, what's wrong?" I asked, smiling.

"Nothing."

"Don't lie."

She half-laughed. "It's just…I've never slept in a guy's bed before."

"Yes. You have."

"Ok, let me specify: I've never slept in a guy's bed with a guy in it too, before."

I smirked. "'Cause I'm totally gonna take advantage of you."

She chuckled. "That's not what I'm worried about."

"Then, what?"

"I don't know. Can we listen to music?"

"Sure."

I plugged my iPod into the speaker and she chose a song.

"I love this one."

It was Fine Line, by Alanna Clarke.

I held Manny close to me as the song played.

"Don't you get that close to me  
you stand that close  
i cannot breathe  
don't you get that close to me  
don't you get  
don't you see  
If i open up and let you in  
would we stop  
would we begin?  
It's a fine line  
between you and me  
do we hold back or give in completely?  
It's a fine line  
when you're with me  
when we're close  
the lights all disappear"

I bent my head down and kissed her. She kissed me right back.

"Sometimes i want you close to me  
we fit together perfectly  
sometimes there's nothing scaring me  
don't you get it don't you see  
Should i tell you what goes on inside  
now there's nothing left to hide  
It's a fine line  
between you and me  
do we hold back or give in completely?  
It's a fine line  
when you're with me  
when we're close  
the lights all disappear"

Our kiss kind of got… more intense. She pulled me on top of her, and I happily obliged to switching our position.

"I can feel your breathe on my neck  
i could kiss you  
but i haven't yet  
let's do something  
we might regret"

She looked at me really serious after the singer sang that line. I knew what she was asking.

I searched her eyes to see if she really meant what she was saying. When I realized that she did, I kissed her gently.

It's a fine line  
between you and me  
do we hold back or give in completely?  
its a fine like  
when you're with me  
when we get close  
the lights all disappear  
its a fine line  
between you and me  
do we hold back or give in completely?  
It's a fine line  
when you're with me  
when we get close to love  
it all disappears.  
When the lights go out  
i want you here."

"Are you sure?" I asked again, worried.

"Nick, I love you, and I trust you. And I know that if you ever hurt me, it's far from intentional. I want to be with you in every way."

"But- what if we do regret it? What if this is a mistake?"

"Then we regret it. I'm 16, you're 17. Mistakes are our current fortes."

I couldn't help but laugh. "So, does this mean you're ready for a relationship?"

She didn't answer for a minute, and then said, "Not yet."

"Then what do we call this?"

"Call me a slut?"

"You are FAR from a slut."

"Thank you. But, this is… pre-relationship no-strings-attached."

I rolled off of her. "There are always strings attached."

"No, not in this case."

I thought real hard for a few moments. During that time, I didn't even notice her strip of her shirt and position herself on top of me.

"Comon, Nick." she smiled in a way anyone would've described as innocent, but right now, she was far from such. "You know you want to."

"I do- trust me, I do." I tried to steady my breathing as she ran her fingers up and down my torso. "But, I don't want you to regret it."

"I won't."

"How do you know? I mean, we're still practically kids."

"Kids don't get turned on." of course she was referring to the little "problem" that formed in my lower regions. "I can get rid of that for you."

I gulped as she took my pants off. At that moment, something kind of hit me. This girl was the whole reason I got "The Talk." Now, because of her, I was totally forgetting everything I had been told in that talk. Having s-… er, making love had always been kind of a far away thing. I always thought, "Oh, that's not going to happen for a long time." Right then, it became something so realistic and exciting. It scared me how much I wanted to, but it sobered me as well knowing that I couldn't do that to Manny. I loved her too much.

"Wait!" I said a little too loud.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

I sat up, to look her in the eyes better. She fell backwards a bit, and we were at eye level.

"When I start getting into it," I warned, "I won't be able to stop."

"Good."

"And I don't want to hurt you."

"I want you to be rough."

"But-…"

"Stop talking, stop thinking, stop reasoning!" she yelled at me. "Start doing! Go with your instinct! What is the hormonal 17 year old boy inside you saying?"

I pondered on it for a minute, then said, "He's saying, 'Oh my god, what are you waiting for?'"

"Well what are you?"

"What?"

She rolled her eyes.

"What are you waiting for? A personal invitation?"

I shrugged.

"I don't get it. Do you want to or do you not?"

"I do! I really do, I'm just nervous."

"That's it?" I shrugged again. "Being nervous is normal. Sooner or later, the animal inside of you will come out and make you forgot any logic you had."

Before I could say anything, she grinded her hips against mine, and I went over the edge.

In a swift motion, I pushed her down onto the bed and I climbed on top of her. I lost all control, like she said I would. I fiercely kissed her neck while my hands explored her upper body. She moaned my name. Without even thinking, I ripped her bra off and kissed her chest. She gripped my hair in a balled up fist, pushing my head closer to her. I heard myself groan.

All of a sudden, someone screamed, and it wasn't me or her. It scared me enough to roll off her. Unfortunately, I rolled right off the edge of the bed and onto the floor. I saw Manny cover herself with the pillow as she loudly swore (in English, not Italian). I sat up from the floor, and saw an open-mouthed Stella standing at the door.

I stood up as I heard more footsteps running down the hall. Suddenly, Joe and Kevin were at the door with Stella. The guys' jaws kind of fell.

Then, Kevin burst out, "How is he gonna get laid before Joe?"

"What?" Manny yelled, totally surprised that THAT was his response.

"Well, its cause Nick has the WORST luck with girlfriends!"

"Obviously he doesn't that have that bad of luck."

"Why?"

She looked at me like, is he serious right now? I nodded.

Manny answered him with the best your-an-idiot look she could muster, "If he has bad luck, why were we in bed half naked?"

Joe and Stella shuddered.

"Just… do NOT be loud." Joe said, grossed out.

"OK, now go." I pointed out the door. They left, and I walked over to lock the door. "No more interruptions," I explained, smiling.

So, what happened next is pretty much self-explanatory. It was _amazing._ I don't even know how to explain it. After it was all done, and we were still there, in each other arms, I felt like I was on top of the world. For a while, she was completely mine. Every single piece of her belonged to me.

I held her tightly as I pulled the comforter up over us. Manny snuggled into my chest. We fell asleep like that.

The next morning, when I woke up, she was already wide awake, looking up at me silently.

"Why does it seem we fit together like two puzzle pieces?" she asked quietly.

"Because it's true?" I smiled at her.

"Maybe." she smiled back. We kissed for a minute, but was interrupted when someone banged on the door.

"Wake up!" Kevin yelled.

"We are awake!" Manny shouted back.

"Then get up! Comon, the flight leaves at noon! We have to be there by 8:30. Its 45 minutes away. Its seven now!"

"Fine!" I said. I whispered, "I don't want to leave you."

"I don't want you to leave in general."

"I have to. School starts next week."

"Ready to go to totally public about us?"

"Wait," I shifted, "Does that mean that… that you want to be in a relationship?"

She nodded. "I was thinking about it and I thought, well if he loves me enough to do this with me, then why do I have to worry? Plus, we dated for over a year. If we could deal with everything for a year, why can't we again?"

"What about Macy?"

"Don't tell her anything yet." she got excited. "I want to be the one to tell her we slept together."

"Why?" I laughed.

"See the look on her face."

"You little devil."

"Oh yeah totally. My dad's legit Satan."

"I'm gonna miss that sarcasm."

"Well, stop thinking about it! Think of it as… we're leaving school for a four day weekend."

"But in this case it's a four week weekend."

She kissed me again. "Get dressed. That'll take your mind off things."

"Alright. Wait what are you gonna wear?"

"Uh," she sat up, embarrassed. "I actually brought an extra pair clothes."

"How'd you know you'd stay over?"

"I just had a feeling."

I nodded and got out of bed. We both got dressed. She had a pair of blue denim shorts, and a gray tank top. It was chilly, so I gave her my favorite black sweatshirt. I just threw on jeans and a tee-shirt.

Oh, and she called me a pervert when I watched her get dressed. I just laughed really loudly on accident. We walked downstairs, only to receive strange looks from Stella and Kevin.

"What?" Manny asked.

"Nothing," Stella answered, "I just… got a picture in my head. EW!"

"The real thing is MUCH more entertaining." she smirked up at me. I blushed.

"Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" Stella said, covering her ears. She took Manny and dragged her away, saying they needed to talk.

"Well?" Kevin questioned.

"Well what?" I replied.

"How was it?"

"Dude."

"Tell me!"

I looked around, kind of embarrassed, and then said, "Awesome. It's like, indescribable. We were completely in sync every second. It's like she said this morning. We fit together like two puzzle pieces. We're perfect together and that just proved it."

"That's great that you guys are so made for each other."

"It's amazing. She's like… my other half." I laughed at how corny that sounded. "But it's true."

"Cool." there was a pause, before he went on, "I'm probably bursting your bubble by bringing this up considering you had so much fun banging your girlfriend."

I stood up straight. "Bringing what up?" I got worried.

"…did you use protection?"

My face totally fell as everything around me totally stopped moving. The realization of what we'd forgotten crashed down on me, making me feel like kicking myself really, REALLY hard.

Kevin said, "Lie to me. Lie to me right now."

"Fine. We were totally protected."

Then, Joe came into the conversation. He clamped his hand on my shoulder. "The first to lose his virginity! How does it feel?"

"Good up until about four seconds ago."

Stella came back into the room, Manny following silently. She walked up to me.

"We have a problem." she said quietly.

"I- I should've thought of it."

"No, I shouldn't have been so stupid."

"You weren't stupid at all."

"We're both at fault."

I nodded. "I agree. Uhm, w-well, honestly what are the chances?"

She caught what I was saying, "Ye-yeah! I mean, it wasn't my time of the month or anything so the chances of me being preg-…" her voice cracked. "-pregnant."

I swallowed a lump in my throat, and took her hand. "Totally."

"I have a question." Joe said randomly.

"Is it awkward?" I asked.

"Very."

"Then don't say it."

He did anyway. "Did you guys, you know, go down on each other?"

"I refuse to answer that." Manny stated seriously.

"As do I." I added.

"So you did." Kevin said. When Manny looked away, I nodded, smirking. Then, she smacked me.

"Aw comon!" I defended. "You have to give me bragging rights!"

"No! Not at all!"

"Why not!"

"Do you really have to ask why?"

"Yes!"

"Because, for one thing, I'll get in trouble when it comes back around to my sister! Then, you'll get in trouble because your dad will hear it somehow! I'll get a talk about waiting until marriage to have se-."

"Don't say that word."

She threw her head back, making me try not to smile at the memory of the previous night. Except now it was because I was being stupid.

"Grow up! It's not a bad word!"

"I do not like that word." I said very serious. Stella snickered.

"Dude, you have problems."

"How?" God Stella is annoying.

"You slept with a girl, but you can't say the official term."

"That's what we did. We slept together."

"No, you had sex."

"Stop!"

"Uhm," Kevin interrupted, "Its 7:30. We have to go, like now."

Everyone got quiet when he said that, but we did as he said. All of our luggage was packed into the limo that we had ordered to take us there and we headed for LAX. No one talked. Too awkward.

I squeezed Manny's hand tight and asked, "You alright?"

She clenched my hand. "Fine."

"Don't lie to me. I always know when you're lying." she gave a lop-sided smile.

"Just gonna miss you a lot."

"I'll call you every day."

"When I'm not recording."

"Yeah." I took her other hand too. "Don't worry- a month will be over before you even know it."

"I hope so." I kissed her, and she kissed back. She looked at me with tears prickling at the corners of her beautiful green eyes. I wiped them away with my thumb.

A few hours later, it was time for us to board the plane. I hugged Manny as close to me as I could get. My arms were around her waist snuggly. She wrapped her own arms around my neck and buried her head in my chest.

"I love you," I muttered into her ear.

"I love you, too."

I got rid of newly shed tears on her cheeks, and said, "Don't cry. Please don't. It won't be long, I promise. And when you come back, I'll have a whole bunch of songs dedicated just to you that I'll play for you at that lake where we stayed the night the first day we met and got into so much trouble for. And it'll be the best time of our lives just because we'll be together."

"Awww." I had thought Manny said that, but I looked and saw Stella's lip quivering into a sad smile. "That was so sweet!"

"I think you need to go." Manny whispered.

"Yeah." We kissed again, a little bit longer than before. I wanted it to last forever, but Kevin put his hand on my shoulder, signaling I had to go.

I watched out the window of the plane. I could barely see her in the airport, watching us. I saw her wave. I waved back, even though I knew she couldn't see me.

So, the next month was torture. School sucked because Macy was always trying to get near me and I'd have to push her away. I didn't really mind pushing her away, but it was that I desperately wanted to shove in her face about Manny and I.

The worst of that month was when Manny called and said she wasn't done recording, saying that it would take another 3 weeks.

"Great." I answered, blandly.

"Please don't be mad." she pleaded. "I really tried but they had so many interviews lined up and star on Helen and walk the red carpet for some movie premiere I didn't even want to go to. It's been really hectic."

"It's cool." I smiled even though I was alone on the fire escape, "really. That's the glamour of being a big star. Don't have too much fun without me."

"Don't tell me what do, Lucas!"

"Oh, haha you're so funny." Unfortunately, her dry sarcastic humor was very intoxicating. After that, she had to go. We hung up, and I went back downstairs. I sat on the kitchen island next to my mom and sighed.

"How's Manny, Nick?" she asked.

"She's doing great. Still recording her CD, though, so she won't be back for three weeks."

"Aw that's too bad. I was so hoping she'd come over for dinner soon." she got a dreamy look. "I had so much planned out."

"Mom, she always used to stay for dinner. What makes this so special?"

"You guys are together now."

I smiled sheepishly. "Oh. I guess I forgot to tell you that we actually went out for over a year before this."

She almost choked on her coffee. "What? Where was I?"

"Well we kinda kept it a secret from everyone."

"And you kept it a secret very well! Should I be worried?"

"About what?" I asked. What reason does she have to worry? Everything is finally perfect with everyone.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe… pregnancy?"

I just stared at her, feeling my face flush. Her eyebrows rose. Kevin laughed in the background really loudly from where he was glued to the TV.

"Why is he laughing?" Mom asked.

"'Cause he's watching SpongeBob. She's not pregnant."

"…which implied that you two have done something."

"We didn't." I've never been so happy to have a poker face in my life.

"But they fooled around!" Kevin yelled.

I turned around to look at him. "Done yet?"

"I COULD," he said, "tell her what you told me…"

"Then I COULD tell her about those DVD's I found in the DVD player one morning. Wanna explain THAT?" I shot back, feeling confident as I smirked. Oh, I so won this battle. His face got red this time.

Then, he quoted me.

"'It's like, indescribable. We were totally in sync every second.' Ring a bell, Nick?"

"Why don't you tell Mom about that huge stain on the couch in the living room in that I found the morning I found the DVD's?"

"That's it." Mom stood up, looking very mad and upset. "We are having a family meeting RIGHT NOW."

She called Joe downstairs, and the five (Frankie sat with us) of us sat around the table. Mom breathed in through her nose loudly, then said, "I want to say that if any of you are beginning to have… any kind of intimate intercourse with girls, tell me the truth right now."

No one said anything. Well, Frankie did.

"Uhm, what's that?" he asked, confused.

"Frankie, you can go if you'd like to." Mom answered.

"Nah, I'm bored. I'll stay."

Mom sighed, wondering where the point in that was. I only knew she was because I was wondering that too.

"I want the truth, now." she went on.

"I never watched any DVD's." Kevin said, eyeing me.

"And I didn't do anything with my girlfriend." I emphasized girlfriend.

Joe kept silent. Mom looked at him, and he defended, "I don't have anything to hide. I didn't do anything." he shrugged.

"You're also not a good liar." Mom stared him down, and he shifted. I looked at him desperately, hoping Mom could see. "Is Nick or Kevin lying? Or both?"

No answer, so Mom added, "OK. One by one. Joseph. Did Kevin watch those videos?"

"No."

"Told you!" Kevin said kind of loud.

"Shush." Mom held up a pointer finger. "Joe. Did Nick get do something with Manny that only a married couple should do?"

He just looked down, avoiding my pleading gaze.

"Well?" he slowly nodded.

"Joe!" I yelled. "You can for lie about Kevin but you can't lie for me?"

"Who's lying for whom?" Dad walked in the door, home from work.

Mom recapped: "Nick slept with his girlfriend then lied about it, then said that Kevin was watching videos he shouldn't be. Kevin denied. Joe says Kevin didn't but Nick did. Now Nick is saying Joe is lying for Kevin."

"Haven't you and Macy only been dating for like four months?" Dad asked.

"Actually, we broke up." I said awkwardly. I scratched my cheek. "It was, uh, Manny-Elaine. We dated for a year in secret, broke up, and then got back together at the end of summer."

"Wait," Dad looked confused, "how did you hide for a year?"

I didn't answer, considering we hid by sneaking out after dark when everyone was asleep. Or by skipping class. Or by just not going to school at all. Then, usually, we'd either go to a movie or walk the mall or just go to her (more than likely) abandoned house and make out for a few hours.

But I wasn't about to tell them that, so instead I said, "I dunno. We just made it work."

"You loved her?"

"That's actually why Macy and I broke up in the first place. Manny showed up at a concert and one thing led to another and I realized… I never- stopped loving her. She's…" I kind of went off into a daze and kept talking absentmindedly, "…perfect… in every single way. If I could make her believe one thing, it'd be that… ever since I met her, she's… changed so much in my life."

Dad smiled and clamped his hand on my shoulder. "I'm happy you found her. She obviously makes you happy and the way you talk about her, you guys are something special."

"Anyway," Mom interrupted. "That doesn't excuse the fact that he lied to us."

"Joe and Kevin are lying to your face too! That's not fair!" I stood up and yelled.

"We're not liars." Kevin defended.

"Yes, you are!"

"Since when did you start fibbing so much?"

"Since when did you start being such an asshole?"

"Enough!" Mom screamed over everyone. Frankie covered his ears when I swore. Dad just looked at me, unbelieving that I swore. I really didn't care. "I don't know whose lying and who's telling the truth but I will get to the bottom of it, but for the time being, you're ALL in trouble."

"Way to go, Nick." Kevin spat at me.

"Wait a minute," I said to Mom. "This isn't fair in the least bit. I didn't do anything wrong. Honestly, when you had sex for the first time, did you go running to your parents?"

My mom folded her arms and answered, "Not running, but I did tell them eventually."

"Exactly. Eventually. I was going to tell you eventually. Just not right away. And now the telling-you-at-the-right time is gone, because Kevin became a jerk."

"Actually," Kevin intruded, "you were a jerk first. Do you have any idea how much you hurt Macy?"

Then I realized why he was acting the way he was.

"You're doing this because of Macy?" I said in disgust.

"You broke her heart!"

"After she tried to control my life! She seemed pretty fine when she left!"

"Well she wasn't!"

Everyone stopped talking when my ringtone went off. I ripped it out of my pocket, furious. But I felt all that anger and hostility melt away when I saw Manny's default picture of the two of us hugging and smiling flash on the screen, signaling she was calling. Forgetting about my enraged mother, I answered eagerly, "Hello?"

"Oh, my God, I am so bored."

I smirked. "Hey, sweetie, I miss you, how are you? Fine, babe, I miss you, too, thanks for asking."

She laughed. "First of all, you know you're watching too much Degrassi when you quote Eli Goldsworthy," I chuckled, "and second of all, HI! I MISS YOU!"

"I miss you, too!"

"What's up?"

I was about to answer when I saw my mom staring me down with this ice cold glare. Instead of saying, "Nothing," I said, "Uhm, actually, I'm kind of in some trouble so I kinda gotta go."

"What happened?"

"I'll explain later."

She sighed. "Alright. But call me as soon as you're out of parental prison. I'm so bored!"

"I promise."

"Good."

"I love you."

I heard the smile in her voice. "I love you, too."

We hung up, and before I could say something, Mom took my phone out of my hand.

"Hey!" I retaliated.

"You lie, you pay consequences."

"Why don't you understand that they both lied too?" I asked as calmly as I could. Where was Stella when you needed her? She knows I'm telling the truth about them. She's always popping up at the most inconvenient times. And now, when I actually need her, she's nowhere to be seen.

"Because I have to proof."

"You have no proof we had sex, either."

"You just gave me proof."

I was truly confused by that. How? I didn't. I know I didn't. I asked her, and she said, "You used to hate that word."

"What word?"

"Sex. Now you say it like it doesn't matter."

"Oh. I… I didn't even realize that."

"Yeah, well I'm your mother. I'm supposed to notice things like that." she said. "You're grounded for two weeks. No cell phone, laptop, TV."

I thought about my iPod touch. I didn't want to bring it up, because that would just be stupid.

"Fine." I answered. "But maybe you should ask Joe and Kevin about all the times I've covered for them when they sneak out to go to some college party at 11 at night, and I helped them not get in trouble. And about a week after that, when I decided to spend some time with Manny, they TOLD you I left after Kevin came home smelling like alcohol so bad, I thought he bathed in beer. But why bother? They're probably gonna lie about that, too."

No one said anything. Mom obviously didn't believe me, so I started to walk upstairs, when Joe said, "He's- right."

That made me almost fall over. I turned around and looked at him. Kevin stood up straighter.

"What are you talking about, Joe?" Kevin asked, trying to play it innocent. What Joe had said piqued my mom's interest as she listened intently.

"Nick's right. I did lie for Kevin and not for him. Kevin did watch those movies. He asked me if I wanted to watch them with him, and I said no." he ran his fingers through his short spiked brown hair, and sighed. "I'm real sorry, Nick.'

"It's alright, really." I gave a small smile for reassurance. "Just please remember- you're not that good of a liar."

"I am so confused." Dad finally spoke.

"Well. It's only fair to punish you all the same." Mom said. "All three of you. Two weeks. No cell phones, laptops, TVs, whatever."

"Thanks." Kevin folded his arms. "You couldn't have just let Nick taken all the rap?"

"That's not what brothers do." Frankie suddenly put in.

"And then you guys wonder why he's my favorite." I joked.

So, that was the end of that. Good thing, too. I really wanted to call Manny back.

Before I went to go listen to music and try to go to relax a bit, I asked my mom, "What are the chances of me being able to call Manny back for a half hour?"

She sighed. "Use the house phone and I swear if you aren't off at 5:30, it'll be longer before you get your phone back."

I thanked her and got the house phone. I called her.

"So what happened?" Manny asked after we greeted each other. I proceeded to explain everything that happened. Fun, right?

"You're telling me that your parents know we slept together."

"So does Frankie, though I'm not sure he knows what that means yet." she laughed, and so did I. I felt like Mom was listening to us talk, so I went into the bathroom and locked the door. I sat on the closed toilet seat.

"When will you be home?" I said after that discussion.

"I told you. Three weeks."

"But that's too long!"

"Stop whining, you little baby." I laughed, but she didn't.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Just… had a thought." I heard a fake smile in her voice. I shifted even though I was alone in the bathroom and scrunched up my face.

"And what might that thought be?"

"Uh, nothing. Really."

"Comon, don't lie."

"I'm not!" she said, urgent.

"Alright, but, don't freak out, ok?" I moved again, sitting up straighter. I pressed the phone closer to my ear.

"What is it that I would freak out?"

There was a pause before she said, "I'm pr-."

She stopped, and sighed, "I'm… probably not gonna be back in school until November 3rd."

I made my voice sound as serious as possible as I spoke, "That is NOT what you were going to say."

"Yes it was!"

"Manny, you can tell me!"

"Nick." I was going to speak into the phone, but I realized it was my mom who said it, not the other end of the call. She was telling me that the half an hour was up through the bathroom door.

"No, I can't." Manny answered. I sighed.

"Fine. I have to go. I'll talk to you when I can."

"Alright. Love you."

"I l-." she hung up before I could finish. I stared at the phone for a few seconds before I handed it over to my mom after leaving the room.

I went up to my room and sat on my bed, thinking. I picked up a picture frame that was set next to my bed. I laid it down on my dark blue comforter, and sat criss crossed, leaning my elbows on my knees.

I loved this picture. We took it on our five month anniversary. We were at the park. I had my arms around her from behind and my chin rested on her shoulder. She was holding the camera up in one hand to take the picture, and the other was back around my neck. We were both smiling wide.

I remember so many stupid things I did when we were together the first time.

**FLASHBACK:**

Manny and I, a couple of almost two months, were skipping school.

Forward, yes. A lie, no.

Well, we're about to anyways. I'm tapping my fingers waiting for the bell to ring, signaling the two hour test period was over. I looked to my left, seeing my girlfriend's foot bouncing, her arms crossed, eyebrows furrowed. I felt myself smile.

Someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around and saw Kevin hand me a piece of paper. It read, "If you like her so much, ask her out."

I scowled and threw it back at him. Manny saw and gave me a questioning look, but she was still smiling. I mouthed, "I'll tell you later."

Kevin leaned over and whispered, "Before someone else snatches her up."

I accidently said louder than intended, "Ok, now shut up!"

"Mr. Lucas." The teacher scolded me. "You should take your own advice. Face forward."

I did, silently promising to get Kevin back after school. Finally, the bell rang, and everyone rushed out. Manny and I went to our side-by-side lockers.

"Well, that was hard."

"Manny-Elaine, pointer of the obvious." I smirked, she laughed.

"Ha-ha, funny, Nick, really." we laughed again. I smiled at her, and leaned down a little, to kiss. She moved back, grinning. "We're in school, Nick. No PDA."

"Especially," I closed my locker, kind of disappointed, "when you're keeping something secret."

"Exactly."

I leaned against the metal, and smiled down at her. "I really don't wanna be in school right now."

"Does anyone?"

"I suppose not."

After a moment, she said, "Why don't we take off?"

I have to admit, I was a little surprised that she said that. Even more so when I shrugged and said, "Sure. But, how?"

"When the bell rings, we sneak out the back door. Duh."

She started leading me for the door as I spoke, "Why do I get the feeling you've done this before?"

"Uh," she pretended to think, "Because I have?"

Manny waited for the bell before shoving me out the door and following. Then, took my hand, and made a mad dash for the end of the parking lot. I just ran with her, laughing, because honestly, Manny looks SO stupid when she runs. It's pretty funny.

So, she ended up bringing me to the park downtown. It was totally deserted, so we sat on the swings, talking and laughing, just having a good time.

Somewhere along the line, we were walking around and ending up finding this weird cabin house sort of thing. It was made out of wood and had furniture and everything inside. It looked really worn out, like it's been used years before.

"Oh, cool." I muttered as she sat on the bed.

"You gonna investigate the detail or join me?" she asked. I sat facing her, and leaned over to kiss her. She pulled back, AGAIN, laughing.

"You don't waste time." I got embarrassed and looked, feeling my face flush.

"Sorry." I muttered. Manny took my chin in her hands, and kissed me. I kissed her back.

So, it was just a normal make-out. I held her by the waist, pulling her closer to me, and she held on to my hair for dear life. I admit, there was a little tongue, but that was regular. I don't know what made me do what I did next.

Rubbing her sides, I accidently let my hands go up a bit. Cutting to the chase, I kind of touched her chest…

She pulled away and stared at me. I got scared, but just got confused when she laughed. Really loudly, at that.

"I fail to see the humor in this." I said, deadpan.

"It's just," she gasped for breath. "The look on your face was like, 'Aw crap!'"

"That's pretty much what I was thinking."

She smiled and put her arms around my neck. "Nick Lucas, I give you permission to touch me anywhere above the waist."

"You sure?" I asked.

She kissed me and answered, "Positive."

**END FLASHBACK:**

So, that ended good, I guess. A lot of things ended good with her. If that makes sense. Everything was totally perfect. Correction, everything IS totally perfect.

I'm glad she knows how much I really love her. I don't think we'd be where we are now if she didn't. Well, we might… no, no we wouldn't. Cause then I'd never have broken up with Macy. Which I'm very glad I did. Mean to say, I know, but it's true. Geez, she's turning me into such a corny person. Oh well, I guess. So, what I was saying before. About it being perfect. It is unbelievably perfect.

She came home around when she said she would. Manny texted me about 10 minutes before she was at her house, and I walked over there. I was waiting on her front steps, holding a dandelion I'd picked from her yard. It was all totally silent, when I saw her pull up in a car, driven by her older brother.

I smiled and ran my fingers through my hair. I took a breath and stood up, walking over to the car, but keeping a distance at the same time. She got out of the car, saw me, and smiled really wide.

She was wearing a tight black Evanescence T-shirt, dark blue skinny jeans and white converse. Her curly hair was the same as ever, wild and big, yet contained.

I was going to say something, when Manny yelled my name and ran at me. She didn't even stop before she jumped and wrapped her arms around my neck. I held her waist and spun her around, hugging tight. I felt her legs wrap around me hips.

"Someone's feeling feisty today." I joked after giving her a quick kiss.

"Not TOO feisty," Connor, her brother, said, eyeing us from where he was standing from against the passenger's side door, "I hope."

Manny rolled her eyes and smiled down at me. "I missed you a lot."

I laughed. "I can tell. I missed you, too."

"Alright, alright, alright," Connor pulled Manny down onto the ground. He looked partly annoyed and partly disgusted, "if I have to look at you holding my sister like that anymore, I'll have to castrate you, Nick."

Before I could speak, Manny said, "That would not only hurt Nick but disappoint me."

The look on Connor's face when I wagged my eyebrows and kissed her hard was completely priceless. I grabbed her hips and held her as close as I could. Even though our eyes were closed, I felt her grab the collar of my black button down short sleeve shirt to bring me towards her more.

I pulled away and smirked, saying, "You really wanna get laid, huh?"

"I want you to take me so bad," she admitted, "it is making crazy."

"No one," Connor pushed in between us as he walked into the house, "is taking anyone anywhere while I'm home. But you guys are lucky no one else is home and I'm going to sleep."

He went inside, and left the two of us in the front of the house.

"Well?" Manny asked, excited.

I was about to answer with an eager "yes", but I remembered what my mom said before I left.

I sighed, "I can't. I promised my mom that I wouldn't have sex with you today."

She groaned. "You know, you're mom was much cooler when she didn't know we were dating."

I couldn't help but laugh, but she was being serious. I thought for a minute, then said, "There are… ways of pleasure other than making love."

She got excited again.

"Let's do it. Well," she caught herself, "not 'it' literally, but… you know what, you get it."

I'm not gonna explain everything that happened after that, 'cause frankly, it's our business, and no one else's.

Bottom line, we were happy. Everything we did together made us even more ecstatic. There's nothing really else to say.

I love her; she loves me, end of story.

Well, I thought that was the end. What happened next? I didn't expect.

**~!#$%^&*()_+**

**OMFG IM SUCH A JERK! A CLIFFHANGER! Not that anyone's gonna read this…-_- Oh well! What'd you think? Sorry Macy's such a bad guy, but I despise her. Review my unfortunately very long JONAS fic please!:D I'll love you!3**


End file.
